


We Were Young Once

by Maidenjedi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pre-X-Files, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/pseuds/Maidenjedi
Summary: In Talitha Cumi, CSM talks about "all the good times" he and Teena once had together. She says she repressed it all - but did she?





	We Were Young Once

**Author's Note:**

> "When sprigs of mistletoe seemed beautiful and right; Old Christmas changes not! Long, long ago / He won the treasure of eternal youth." - Owen Seaman
> 
> Written for the 155-Word Mistletoe Challenge at the Harem.

He'd seen her picture before. She'd been holding a very small boy, and her countenance had been steady and cool, giving away nothing.

Bill had loved to talk about the wife who let him go with acceptance and a quick kiss. The calm in the center of the storm, he'd say.

Watching her now, there was no mistaking the calm, her practiced society manners.

Except in her eyes.

He took a drag, contemplated those green eyes. Daring him. Begging him.

He'd go back in and woo her away from Bill for a dance, and make those eyes flash at him in defiance and excitement.

Desire.

He stamped out his cigarette, crushing it beneath his heel.

"You shouldn't be smoking." Her voice, in his ear.

"You shouldn't be giving orders." He turned and she was dangerously close.

"You shouldn't waste time talking." She looked up and he followed her gaze.

Mistletoe.

Those were the good days.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).


End file.
